


This piece of you

by BloodthirstyMerc



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Acceptance, Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Choking, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fandom for Australia Fanworks Auction, M/M, Marking, Mirror Sex, Sounding, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Teratophilia, belly bulge, tim drake has tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: Jason lifts his gaze to Tim’s eyes as he pulls his hand up, holding the tentacle lightly in his grasp.He kisses it softly, and he sees the way that Tim’s lip twitches, mouth contorting a little like he’s trying to figure out if he wants to smile or not. Jason steps closer to Tim, and rests his other hand on Tim’s hip, somewhat wishing that the towel wasn’t between their skin. “I love you Tim, all of you. That hasn’t changed."{{Fandom For Oz fic}}
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126
Collections: Fandom For Australia





	This piece of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fancy_Dragonqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/gifts).



Jason had thought that there was nothing that could possibly surprise him at that point. He’d known Tim since he came back from the dead, since part two of his life started. And it doesn’t matter what their relationship was, or how it started, it doesn’t matter how they got here, what matters is that they have been able to work through everything. Every obstacle, every struggle, they have overcome it, and they’ve grown stronger from it. So, Jason doesn’t think that there’s anything that Tim could possibly throw at him that he isn’t ready for.

Especially _now_ , when their relationship has morphed into a genuine relationship. Not two people trying to force themselves to be brothers, not friends, not “work” colleagues, but boyfriends. The road to get to this point was a lot smoother than they both could have predicted, and they’ve found their rhythm, their chemistry, and being together has been good for both of them.

Some people think that you can’t build a relationship through sex, but Jason has to disagree. Especially when it comes to himself and Tim. He’s not sure that they would have gotten over that line if they hadn’t fucked; because he knows he wasn’t ready to confess to anything, and Tim never pushes for things that he wants when someone else’s feelings and opinions come into play.

But it turns out that even with their relationship going strong for nearly four years now, Tim can still manage to surprise Jason. Though, he’s fairly certain that Tim had not intended to draw this kind of attention to himself or expose this because Jason feels like he may have found out about it before now if that were the case. And it’s when he realises that he wasn’t meant to be home until tomorrow that it just sets in that he definitely wasn’t meant to walk in on this.

And by this, it’s Tim, in their bath, which would have been a pleasant thing to walk in on, if it weren’t for the tentacles sprouting from his back. Jason notices at least four right away, but he’s pretty sure there’s more. Tim’s name gets caught in his throat, his movement coming to a dead stop in the doorway as his eyes widen. And the door creaks just the barest from being pushed fully open, and Jason isn’t sure how Tim hadn’t heard him come through the front door, but maybe he was just… distracted.

But the noise of the bathroom door creaking lightly draws Tim’s attention and he turns and screams.

“ _Jason_ ,” Tim shouts as he grabs the shower curtain and yanks it across the side of the bath, hiding himself away instantly before Jason can even blink. “What are you doing? _Get out_!”

And something about Tim saying that makes Jason’s gut clench uncomfortably. They were long passed hiding things from each other, and even the shock of what he’d just seen doesn’t overpower that pang in his chest at the idea of Tim trying to push him away. Jason doesn’t listen though and steps into the room, grabbing the other end of the curtain and pushing it open again. Tim’s curled in on himself in the bath, his back to the wall now but Jason can’t see the tentacles sprouting from his skin anymore.

He tries to meet Tim’s gaze, but his head is lowered, and he lets go of the shower curtain and puts his head in his hands.

“You weren’t meant to see that, you said you were coming home tomorrow. If I’d known,” And Jason recognises the hitch in Tim’s breath, the way that his voice changes pitch and it makes his chest ache. He drops to his knees and reaches out, grabbing Tim’s wrists softly and pulls his hands away from his face.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Jason murmurs and Tim scoffs. Jason doesn’t like the way it sounds, almost like he’s spiteful. He lifts his head and Jason can see that his eyes are watering, but his mouth is turned down in a frown.

“Yeah, finding out your boyfriend is a freak is _fine_.” Tim sneers. Jason just stares at him, and he’s not really sure what to say or what Tim needs to hear anyway. But he knows that this isn’t about to make him walk out.

“I somewhat dated an alien, Tim. You’re not a freak.” He says as he moves his hand to cup Tim’s cheek. “I’m trying to wrap my head around what I just saw, but I promise it is okay. I’m not going anywhere.”

“It’s exactly what you saw, Jason.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Jason asks. Tim averts his gaze and draws his knees tighter into his chest.

“Can I… get out first?” He doesn’t look back at Jason, which is unsettling. Maybe Jason shouldn’t be worrying about leaving himself, but Tim leaving him so that he can run away and hide from this. He tries not to think about it as he nods and stands up slowly. He grabs Tim’s towel and holds it out for him.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was getting back early. I wanted to surprise you.” Jason says softly as he watches Tim pull the plug and pull himself out of the bath. He wraps the towel tight around his body like he doesn’t want Jason seeing an inch of his skin.

“Consider us both surprised.” Tim chuckles, but it’s dry and unlike himself. Jason’s chest feels heavy and he steps closer to Tim even as he tries to move away.

“Hey, I know that… look I don’t understand, okay? But if I had something like that, how would you feel about me?”

“It’s not that, Jason.” Tim sighs and steps around Jason to leave the bathroom. Jason follows after him. “It’s just that… I knew I should have told you earlier on, but I kept chickening out, and the longer I waited, the more awkward it felt. And… I didn’t want to lose what we have.”

“You’re not going to,” Jason is quick to say as he follows Tim into their bedroom. Tim glances over his shoulder at him and Jason can see that he’s chewing the inside of his bottom lip. “I’m not leaving, Tim. I get why you wouldn’t want to say anything, because you were scared. I would have been scared too.”

Tim gives a small nod and slowly lowers his towel down his back. It’s enough to reveal a scar in the middle of Tim’s back that Jason is familiar with by now. Well… he thought he was familiar with. The scar is pretty big, and sort of star-shaped. It’s a lot like a bullet wound, only so much bigger. But right now it’s a lot more red, irritated looking, like Jason has never seen it. His fingers twitch at his sides as he tries not to reach out to touch it.

“I always told you that it was from a blast I got caught in, and I never let you see it when it was like this because if I told you it was because of irritation, you would have wanted to help, and I didn’t want to worry you.”

“Have you always had them?” Jason asks before he can tell himself to just wait and let Tim explain everything at his own pace. Tim shakes his head.

“I did get caught in an explosion not long after I became Robin. Bruce nearly lost his mind thinking that it was going to kill me. Some chemical experiment that went wrong. Something burned into my skin, Bruce never figured out the compound. But it healed over like nothing happened. About a month later my skin felt like it was burning, it was so itchy and irritated, but I didn’t want Bruce to panic again, so I tried to figure it out myself,” Tim turns his head forward and lets out a slow breath.

“And while I was trying to figure it out,” He pauses again and Jason watches as the skin in the scar shifts and starts to open out.

It’s honestly… not that pleasant of a sight, with the muscle and skin opening up like that. But the tentacles fold out from the skin, and this time Jason can see them all perfectly. Ten of them, pretty similar to the way that octopus tentacles look, suckers and all. They’re a deep aubergine colour along the thick muscle, the underside fading into more of a dark plum colour at the suckers. And now that Jason can actually look at them, they’re not as jarring seeing them.

“They don’t like staying contained.” Tim’s voice snaps Jason out of his daze. He lifts his eyes again, but Tim isn’t looking back at him again. “The first time they came out, I panicked, but I was in so much pain that I couldn’t do anything. And after the panic and pain settled, I was too scared to tell anyone. I did my research, and to this day I have no idea why or what happened, but I don’t care anymore. It’s uncomfortable when they break the skin, but it doesn’t hurt anymore. I never bleed, and the only time they hurt is when I force them to stay contained for too long. Which is… what I was doing; letting them out. They like baths.”

“You’re addressing them like they’re not part of you,” Jason notes. Tim gives a shrug and he turns to face Jason. The tentacles curl around his sides and he runs his fingers along one.

“I think it makes it easy to accept it. As if I had a scarab like Jaime, y’know? But they don’t have a mind of their own, I have full control over them. But when they get uncomfortable like that and I have to let them out… it makes them feel like they are their own thing.” Tim explains. Jason watches them wriggle a little against Tim’s skin like they’re settling where he wants them. They’re not all the same size or thickness and Jason can’t stop looking at them.

He holds his hand out slowly and after only a moment of hesitation, one of the tentacles reaches out in return. Jason takes hold of it, and the way that the suckers feel against his skin is a little weird, but it’s not uncomfortable enough for him to want to recoil. He watches as the tip curls around his fingers a little before sliding further up his hand and finally, around his wrist. Jason rubs his thumb against the skin, and it’s a little rougher than human skin, but nothing unpleasant. Jason lifts his gaze to Tim’s eyes as he pulls his hand up, holding the tentacle lightly in his grasp.

He kisses it softly, and he sees the way that Tim’s lip twitches, mouth contorting a little like he’s trying to figure out if he wants to smile or not. Jason steps closer to Tim, and rests his other hand on Tim’s hip, somewhat wishing that the towel wasn’t between their skin. “I love you Tim, all of you. That hasn’t changed.” He kisses the tentacle again, a little firmer this time.

Tim bites his bottom lip before he’s pulling the tentacle from Jason’s grasp. He pushes up onto his toes and wraps his arms around Jason’s neck, pulling himself into Jason’s body. Jason wraps his arms around Tim’s back, bumping into some of the tentacles as they come around his body too. Which isn’t as weird as he’d have thought it would have been.

“Thank you,” Tim murmurs against Jason’s shoulder and hearing the relief in Tim’s voice puts Jason at so much more ease. He never wants to hurt Tim, and always wants to support him.

“It’s like six hugs in one with these,” Jason says lightly and Tim chuckles. He pulls back and wipes at his eyes quickly. Jason cups his face and leans down to kiss him softly, glad that the only tears that managed to fall today weren’t bad ones.

“You’re an idiot, but I love you.” Tim chuckles as he wipes at his face some more when Jason pulls back again. Jason hums and nuzzles his nose against Tim’s, and somehow the hold around his body from the tentacles doesn’t feel weird. Maybe it’s because he knows it’s Tim, maybe it’s because he’s able to understand that people aren’t always what they seem to be, and he loves Tim so much that he doesn’t care that he’s not exactly fully human anymore.

“I’m sorry that you didn’t get to tell me on your own terms,” Jason says as he runs his hands down Tim’s sides, but Tim’s shaking his head. He steps closer to Jason and rests his head against his collarbone.

“No, I’m… kinda glad that you found out. I’m not sure when I would have told you otherwise.” Tim admits. Jason rests his chin atop Tim’s head and rubs the youngers back softly.

“It’s okay, I would have understood no matter how long it took,” Jason assures him. And he does mean it because Tim means too much to him. He would never hold this against him.

“Thank you, Jason. It means so much to me, honestly.” Tim murmurs softly. The tentacles, curl and move over Jason’s back and down his sides, like they’re mapping him out, like they’re excited to finally be able to have this contact. Maybe they are, even if Tim has control over them. Jason smirks slightly and noses the top of Tim’s head.

“You up to something?” He asks in a teasing tone and Tim shrugs as one of the tentacles curls around Jason’s thigh, the tip pressing into the inside of the muscle, close to Jason’s crotch.

“I won’t lie, I’ve thought about being able to use these things on you multiple times.” Tim chuckles. “And it’s led to some pretty close calls with almost exposing myself in the middle of sex.”

Jason’s throat tightens a little and his breath hitches as he wets his lips. He glances down to Tim and steps back to get a proper look at him. The tentacles retract a little, and Jason can see the uncertainty in Tim’s face. But Tim’s almost completely naked in front of him, the towel still around his waist. Jason reaches out for it and slowly tugs it loose so that it falls to the floor, and it’s almost relieving to see that Tim’s cock is twitching to life. He smirks and runs his fingers over one of the tentacles.

“Okay, I got you naked, now it’s your turn,” He teases. Relief and joy flash across Tim’s face before they’re both replaced by a smirk. His tentacles instantly go for the bottom of his shirt and his belt. And they make it look easy with how fast they’re able to get Jason naked. Tim’s hands come to Jason’s bare hips, pulling them closer together.

“I’m guessing that means you’re down to explore a little?” Tim asks and two of the tentacles are already curling down around Jason’s ass. His breath hitches in his throat slightly and he grins wider at Tim.

“Yeah, if you think I’m going to turn you down, you must really think I’m insane.” Jason chuckles. Tim hums, pleased and moves his own hands around the underside of Jason’s thighs. And he hoists Jason’s body up against his own, the rest of his tentacles coming around Jason to hold them together as he carries him to the bed and lays him out. “I bet they made that easier.”

“Now you’re calling yourself heavy, I’ve got nothing to do with that.” Tim chuckles as he spreads Jason out for him.

And before Jason can say anything on it, some of the tentacles are curling around his wrists and ankles. All four of them, holding him spread open and pinned down on the bed. Jason’s breath leaves him on a shaky exhale as Tim sits back and looks him over with another pleased hum.

“Yeah, I waited too long to do this.” He murmurs as he allows one of the tentacles to trail up Jason’s body slowly. The suckers feel like they almost _crawl_ up his skin, making Jason’s muscles quake.

“Fuck babe…” Jason says in a low voice, watching as the tentacle continues its path up his body. It’s reasonably thick, and after sizing it up, Jason realises that it’s the same girth as Tim’s cock. And he’s not sure why that makes his own twitch against his stomach as the pointed tip presses to his mouth, but it does.

Jason’s lips part and Tim makes a satisfied noise as the tentacle slips passed Jason’s lips. “Good boy,”

Jason whimpers at the praise and doesn’t hesitate to start sucking softly on the end of the tentacle. This wasn’t what he was thinking would come from him coming home early, but in no way is he about to complain. The tentacle pushes slowly in and out of Jason’s mouth, the suckers getting caught on his bottom lip a little until they’re slick enough with spit to slide effortlessly into Jason’s mouth.

He moans, tipping his head forward a little, trying to get it to push deeper into his mouth. But Tim keeps it working shallowly in his mouth. He lifts his gaze and meets Tim’s eyes as he shifts about a little, looking like he’s barely paying attention to what’s happening. Jason whines softly and Tim shivers, biting into his own lip as he looks back to Jason. The tentacle curls a little in his mouth before pulling out completely, leaving a mess of spit on Jason’s chin.

“I want to try something,” Tim murmurs and Jason groans softly, fidgeting in his spot.

“If it’s anything to do with fucking me right now, I’m all in.” He whines and Tim laughs softly as the tentacles around Jason’s limbs retract too.

“I want you on your knees, facing that way,” And Tim points to the left side of the room. Jason raises his eyebrow in question but gets up and positions himself all the same.

And he realises why the moment he lifts his gaze. The mirror, one that they’ve used multiple times like this, and he hadn’t even thought about it. Tim crawls behind him, and his tentacles come around Jason’s arms and legs again. Two hold him steady around the ankles and knees, keeping him spread open while two grab his wrists again and pull his hands behind his back, restraining them.

The one that had been fucking Jason’s mouth comes back around his throat and slips between his lips once more. Jason grunts and starts sucking on it again as Tim’s hands come to his waist. He hums in appreciation as he rests his chin on Jason’s shoulder and looks him over in his reflection. Jason’s eyes are averted from meeting Tim’s in the mirror when he sees and feels a tentacle come around his thigh and wrap around his hip. He feels the suckers stick to him, and it weirdly feels like when Tim sucks on his skin.

“I thought you might like to see yourself like this,” Tim hums as another tentacle comes around Jason’s chest. It sticks to him much like the one on his hip does, the end of it coming up to toy with Jason’s nipple. He moans softly, hips jutting forward as he tries taking the tentacle in his mouth deeper again. This time, Tim delivers.

It pushes deeper into his mouth, sliding along his tongue, pushing into his throat until Jason’s eyes water and his body convulses. It draws back then, just enough for Jason to catch his breath before it repeats. Tim’s hands squeeze Jason’s hips and the tentacle around his waist moves. He feels and hears the suction come free, and Jason’s eyes flutter open. Left behind on his skin are deep purples rings, and his cock throbs and drips from the sight.

“You like that baby?” Tim asks, and his breath it pitchy slightly, his hips rocking forward into Jason’s body. His cock slides, slick against Jason’s ass. Jason nods eagerly as that tentacle on his waist moves to the tip to his cock.

He watches as it curls up his length, squeezes lightly around him until the tip can press against his slit. It strokes over the weeping head, twisting slowly and softly against the slit. Jason’s hips buck and he groans loud around the tentacle still fucking his mouth. He sees Tim’s smirk against the side of his neck in their reflection and he cranes his head to the side slightly in the hopes that Tim will bite him.

“It’s been a while since we did any sounding, hasn’t it?” Tim murmurs like he’s in thought. Jason’s breath stutters and his eyes roll closed. The tentacle in his mouth slips out and he gasps, mouth falling open again, tongue rolling out in invitation.

“What do you say, Jay? Want to try it?” Tim asks. Jason’s eyes blink open slowly and he glances down his body to the tentacle teasing his slit. It’s thinner than all the others, and Jason wonders if their width and length can be manipulated by Tim, or if he just hadn’t noticed how slim this one was at the end.

He can take it, he knows he can because he’s taken thicker, once he’s been worked up to it. He tries to shift his legs a little, and the tentacles holding his legs spread allow it. Not much, but enough that Jason can lean back a little more into Tim without being uncomfortable. His hands twist in the binding tentacles around his wrists and he turns his head to look over his shoulder at Tim.

“If you’re gonna gag me, I’ll need a free hand.”

“No gaging for the start,” Tim says, but he does adjust the hold he has on Jason’s wrist and lays out the end of one of the tentacles in Jason’s palm. “But three hard squeezes.”

“Yeah,” Jason nods, his gaze falling back down the length of his body. And he can see how slick the tentacle is, and he’s glad for it because he doesn’t want Tim moving away from him right now. “Nice and slow,” He murmurs, and Tim kisses his neck.

“Always, darling.” He states before he too looks down the length of Jason’s body. The tip of the tentacle presses firmer against the slit of Jason’s cock, stroking it, circling it, making Jason dribble more pre-come down his length.

His breath hitches, his thighs tremble and Tim’s hands rub against his hips softly. He looks forward into the mirror just as the very tip of the tentacle pushes slowly into the end of Jason’s cock. His muscles all tense, and his cock twitches as his mouth falls open and his brows draw together. His hand squeezes the tentacle in it, but he doesn’t tap out. Tim pauses, exhales slowly and watches as Jason’s head tips back a little.

“Shit, oh God,”

“Okay?” Tim checks in and Jason’s nodding instantly.

“Fuck, it’s so good.” He mumbles and Tim smiles to himself. He pushes a little deeper and the noise that Jason gives has his cock dripping, a lot. His body shudders and he groans himself as he gives the barest twist of the tentacle in Jason’s cock. “A-ah, fuck!”

Tim whimpers and Jason doesn’t even squeeze more, so he knows that it’s okay, and he twists again. Jason’s head falls forward, the muscles in his thighs drawn tight, hips tilted up from it as he shakes against Tim’s body. His chest heaves and the tentacle against it shifts, leaving behind more purple marks in his skin.

It doesn’t take long before Tim’s got the tentacle pushing as far as he knows will be comfortable for Jason, and he peppers kisses across Jason’s neck as he praises him for taking it. Jason’s shaking, head tipped to the side and hazy eyes on their reflection. Tim rubs his hands down Jason’s body slowly and offers him another smile.

“Feel good baby?” He asks and Jason gives a weak nod, whimpering softly when the tentacle shifts a little inside his cock. “Let me know if it becomes too much, okay?”

“Y-yeah… yes, fuuuck.” Jason grits his teeth a little and squirms as much as the tentacles restraining him will allow. “God, you’re so good to me.”

“Mm, I’m about to be better then,” Tim hums and Jason lifts his gaze to their reflection, watching. The tentacle around his chest moves a little, coming up higher to rest against his throat, but it’s the movement between his thighs that catches his attention.

Jason feels the blunt head of the tentacle against his rim, and it’s slick again, thin once more but he knows it’s the one he’d been sucking on from the positioning. “So, you c-can manipulate their size? He asks and Tim nods as the tip of the tentacle pushes into Jason’s body, thin enough that it barely matches the width of Tim’s finger.

“Why, do you want something bigger?” Tim teases as he pushes it deeper into Jason’s body. It’s still thin, but it’s definitely tapered. Jason groans as it draws back out slightly before pushing back in.

“If you work me up to it, I guess,” Jason mutters, his eyes trailing all over his own body. He’s sweating, his hair looks a mess and his body is flush with a red hue from face to chest and even down to his belly a little. His cock is a deep red, balls almost purple from the tentacle pushed into his cock, and his thighs are still shaking.

“Of course,” Tim offers as he slowly continues to fuck Jason open on the tentacle. Its movements are slow but firm, having Jason’s breath hitch a little with every deep push into his body.

“Fuck, how d-deep is that?” Jason asks in awe, his jaw hanging open slightly. He tries to suck in his gut a little, but it doesn’t help much. Tim hums and Jason feels as the tentacle pushes _further_ into his body, making his toes curl.

“Not deep enough baby,”

“Fuck, you’re gonna kill me,” Jason whimpers. Tim chuckles and kisses his neck again.

“I have no desire to,” And then Jason feels the tentacle as it thickens, Tim manipulating the size of it as he drags it out and pushes it back in. He can barely think as it starts fucking him at an even pace, expanding until Tim is satisfied and there’s a nice burn left in Jason’s hole. But it’s good, it’s not too thick to be uncomfortable and it’s so fucking deep.

Tim’s hand comes to Jason’s belly, fingers stroking over sticky skin before it’s pushed out slightly and Jason whimpers. The bulge is little in his belly, but deeper than he knows he’s ever taken anything, and it feels like the thing is pressed into the back of his throat. “How’s that?”

“B-baby… fuck, s-so good,” Jason whines, and his cock throbs, twitches firmly which has him whimpering again. Tim hums and kisses his shoulder as his hand slides over the bulge in his belly like he’s stroking the tentacle through Jason.

“What’s the safe word babe?” Tim asks and Jason takes a moment to slow his breathing and regain himself. He swallows and tips his head back on Tim’s shoulder as his whole body shudders.

“Cherry,” He exhales, getting him another kiss from Tim on the side of his neck.

“Good boy,” Tim praises before he starts moving the tentacles.

They move in opposite tandem, the one inside his cock sliding out when the one in his body pushes in, and the reverse. The pace is slow but firm, deep, and Jason can’t keep his eyes open as his hips rock between the two stimulations.

“Fucking hell… oh shit Tim,” Jason gasps and whimpers. His hands flex against the tentacles holding them against his back, still trying not to squeeze too hard. Another of the tentacles, the last one, that isn’t wrapped around his chest still, comes up to Jason’s throat and around his jaw.

Jason whines and tips his head into it as it grabs hold of his jaw and tilts his head. It forces his head forward and holds him steady. “Look at yourself baby,” Tim murmurs encouragingly.

It takes more energy than Jason thought it would for him to be able to open his eyes. He looks into the reflection of the mirror, and a weak noise escapes his mouth. He looks as wrecked as he feels. His hair is a mess, his body is covered in sweat and his chest shakes. His skin is bruised in places from the tentacle’s suctions, leaving their, _Tim’s_ mark in his skin. His cock is red, his belly is pushed out and his thighs are slick.

He whimpers and turns his head a little and glances over his shoulder to Tim. “I can squeeze it if I need to stop, I want you to fill my mouth, please.” He pants. Tim licks his lips and glances back to the mirror. Jason follows his gaze and the tentacle holding his jaw slides up a little more.

“Are you sure?”

“Please,” Jason begs, and he feels Tim shake against his back from it.

The tentacle moves up over his lip, and Jason opens his mouth eagerly. It slides between his lips and he closes his mouth around it instantly, starts sucking the moment that he can. Tim groans softly and grinds against Jason’s ass. And Jason has half the mind to ask Tim to fuck him too, but he knows that even his body has limits. But the slide of Tim’s dripping cock against his ass is still good.

Jason doubles his efforts, trying to suck the tentacle deeper into his mouth. And with his eagerness, Tim starts thrusting the tentacle inside him faster. It twists and curls inside him, pressing as deep as Jason feels like it should be able to go, feeling as though it’s pulsating inside his body. The tentacle in his cock is still thrusting a lot slower, but it still feels incredible. All of the stimulation has Jason sobbing around the tentacle in his mouth, in his throat, but he doesn’t squeeze the one held in his hand.

“Fuck Jay, you feel so good, look amazing…” Tim groans, still rocking his hips against Jason’s body. His hands slide over Jason’s body, up his chest, down his sides and thighs, along his back and up to his shoulders and repeat. No order or pattern to his movements. He just doesn’t know what to hold onto, how to hold onto him, and Jason is okay with that. Because it feels amazing.

He whines, loud and drawn out around the tentacle and his hips rock back and forth between all of the stimulations on and in his body. His eyes start to water a little when the tentacle in his throat pushes back too far, and the stimulation in his cock starts to build higher, but he doesn’t do anything that will put this to a stop. He feels too good, and he doesn’t want Tim to move away from him.

Tim’s breathing is picking up as much as his, and Jason’s wrists twist again, his fingers pressing against the skin of Tim’s belly. Tim’s arms come tighter around his body and he nuzzles Jason’s neck more as his mouth hangs open.

“Fuck, you’re gonna make me come, you feel so fucking good around me.” Tim whimpers and Jason figured that Tim would feel pleasure from the tentacles, but he’s not sure just how much. They seem pretty sensitive, so he tests it. He grazes his teeth, just barely along the tentacle in his mouth.

Tim’s hips stutter forward with a sharp gasp, and he ruts harder against him, the tentacle inside Jason’s body fucking him _harder_. Jason cries out and Tim’s mouth closes around the muscle in his neck, stopping himself from making any louder noise.

Jason does it again when he takes the tentacle as far as he physically can into his mouth, and Tim whimpers pathetically, shaking as a sob is ripped from him. Jason tips his head to the side, away from the tentacle, making throaty noises until Tim gets the hint and draws the tentacle out. Jason catches his gaze in the reflection and his cock throbs so hard that he moans louder than he has all night.

Tim’s eyes are blown wider than Jason’s ever seen them, his hands shaking against Jason’s skin. His face is flushed red, mouth wet with spit and he looks like he’s just had the life fucked out of him. His mouth moves, but he can’t form words properly, his hips still thrusting firmly against Jason’s back. But Jason gets the general idea, he’s trying to ask if he’s okay and even with the tentacle that’s pounding deep into his body, Jason’s able to nod.

“Y-yes, yes baby, fuck I wanna come, please.” Jason whimpers and it takes a moment for the words to register with Tim’s mind. He can see the glassy look in his eye, the way he tries to process the words. And then it takes a moment before the tentacle pushed into his cock pulls back.

The slide is slow, makes Jason moan louder and his hips jolt when it slides from his cock. The tentacle starts sliding over his length instantly, stroking him firmly. Tim’s face presses into Jason’s neck again and his nails bite into Jason’s skin. “I’m close,”

“Fuck Tim, please,” Jason whimpers, hips still thrusting back against Tim and the tentacle as it continues to fuck into him roughly. Tim whines and suddenly the tentacles holding onto Jason’s wrists pull back. They move Jason’s arms in front of him, still holding him around his forearms. Tim’s hands come to Jason’s hip and shoulder and he pushes him forward.

Jason’s hands barely catch him, and he knows the tentacles coiled around his arms help keep him up as Tim bends him over and leans over his body. He crowds over Jason’s back, clinging to his hip and shoulder desperately as he starts thrusting frantically against Jason’s ass.

Jason bites into his lip, fingers tightening in the edge of the bed as he thrusts back against Tim firmly. And it doesn’t take long before Tim is pushing hard against his back, moaning loudly as his cock twitches between them and he comes across Jason’s back. He slumps against Jason, shaking as he tries to catch his breath. The tentacle inside Jason doesn’t slow at all though, and it doesn’t take long before Jason’s crying out, head tipping back as his muscles tense and he comes. The tentacle on his cock continues to stroke him even as the one inside his body slowly pulls out. His body feels empty and used, but it’s perfect. The tentacle falls away when it’s clear that he’s too overstimulated for the contact to continue.

Luckily for Jason, Tim’s able to pull himself up by that point and move away from his body. The tentacles help guide him back to the bed and lay him down beside Tim slowly. Jason tips his head back, moaning softly as his body relaxes into the mattress. Tim looks like he would collapse if the tentacles weren’t holding him up. Jason grunts softly and tries to reach for Tim, but one of the tentacles softly strokes his hand before pulling away, and Tim wanders on shaky legs into the en suite. Jason watches him with a hooded gaze.

He returns with a washcloth and cleans up as best as he can, taking extra time on Jason’s body, running the cool cloth over the marks left in Jason’s skin. Bruises that are so very clearly shaped like tentacles and Jason finds that he loves them. He strokes his fingers over them once Tim’s crawling into bed and laying beside him. He presses a kiss to Jason’s cheek as his hand comes to rest on his belly, one of the tentacles lying beside it.

“You okay?” He asks in a low voice. Jason’s lip curls up into a satisfied smile and he tips his head to get a look at Tim properly. His eyes are wide and bright, pupils still dilated some and his cheeks are still a little pink. His hair is a mess and his lips are clearly kiss bruised. Jason loves him.

“I’m amazing,” He says as he tips his head, and Tim happily kisses him. “I love you.”

“I love you too,”

“You better be planning on using these more often.” Jason teases and Tim chuckles.

“I think I can manage that, you do look good with my mark all over you.” Jason grins wider and kisses him again. Good, because he wants to worship every damn inch of Tim’s body.


End file.
